Wendigo
Wendigo is a violent spirit of Native American lore.They seem to make their nests in dark, damp places, usually caves and abandoned minecarts in addition to frozen tundras. They have been known to live in colder climates such as northern Canada. They have strong connections with winter, the cold, starvation, cannibalism and greed. Origin A Wendigo was once a human who succumbed to an inexplicable desire to consume human flesh. This eventually caused them to transform into a Wendigo. Wendigos are inhuman, with heightened animalistic capabilities such as enhanced speed, smell, hearing and strength. At the same time, in Native American lore Wendigos are the embodiment of greed and gluttony. Once they start feeding, it is said that they grow in proportion to the human they have consumed, keeping them eternally hungry for more. Redacted Killing it There are only a few ways to destroy the Wendigo. Decapitation, destroying the heart and silver weaponry is purportedly effective also burning it. Destroying the heart is supposedly the most effective method, as it is held in native belief that the heart is the home of the soul and without it, the Wendigo is ended. Killing a Wendigo will also set it's soul free so beware.again References *In the long-running TV series Supernatural the brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, the main protagonists, find a Wendigo in the middle of the woods that is preying on a group of campers. They track it to its den, where they attempt to bring it down. Even when shot with a rifle, they only succeed in aggravating it. Dean, however, is able to kill it using a FLAREGUN. *In the video game Dementium II for the Nintendo DS, the second boss battle is a "Wendigo Bitch". Once defeated, she falls and turns into the protagonist's wife, lying in a pool of blood. *In the film, The Lone Ranger, Tonto believes Cavendish isn't an ordinary criminal, but a Wendigo, an evil, murderous spirit, this is the explanation for why the Lone Ranger uses silver bullets, as it is a material that creates the Wendigo and can only kill it. *In a Lost Tapes on Animal Planet, there was an episode centered around the Wendigo. *In the show Charmed, one of the main characters, Piper Halliwell, was turned into a Wendigo. Like Dean from Supernatural, Piper's sister, Prue, killed the Wendigo with a flare gun telekinetically, turning Piper back. *The movie Windigo ''is about the legend of the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo looks more like the Slender than the original creature. For the plot of the field, as well as some theories about the resemblance to the Slender Man, click here *In an episode of the show X files the main antagonist of the episode are "Windigo". And is depicted as a being of the cold and feeding on hate. Much how the Wendigo lives in the cold and feeds on cannibalism and greed. *In the movie Ravenous, the main antagonist is a Wendigo * in an episode of 'Teen Wolf', Scott faces a survivor from a mysterious murder and later find out that the survivor is actually a Wendigo, and later killed the mute by stabbing it with a tomahawk, straight through the heart. * Wendigo make multiple appearances as enemies and playable characters in the Japanese role-playing game series Shin Megami Tensei. * In ''Warcraft III and World of Warcraft Wendigos are recurring creeps and mobs players fight. They are enormous humanoid creatures covered in fur, with large horns on their heads. They are seen in cold forested areas such as Lordaeron and Northrend. * In the video game Until Dawn, a group of teenagers are attacked by Wendigos. It is revealed that the supporting character Hannah Washington was turned into a Wendigo after she was forced to eat her sister Beth's flesh while being trapped in an abandoned mineshaft. It is also revealed that the ski lodge where the teenagers are staying at is infested with several Wendigos, since it was built on Native American grounds. Category:Demons Category:Animal monsters Category:Horses Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibal Category:Monster in my pocket